Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{-6}}{4^{-8}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{4^{-6}}{4^{-8}} = 4^{-6-(-8)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{-6}}{4^{-8}}} = 4^{2}} $